Why me?
by AngelOfDarkness303
Summary: Paul imprints on Sam's Little sister but what happens when he's unfaithful and she resists the imprint?
1. Chapter 1

Note to actually understand story

*Halfie: Half Vampires Half Werewolf's

*Leech (es): Paul's word for Vampires

Characters:

*Mickie Jessica (Uley) (16): Halfie

Jessie "Jess" Uley (19): Halfie yet Sam let him join the pack since he phased

Tasha (tash) (12): Dad is the werewolf so not vampire just Mickie's half sister

*Ashley uley, Nickie Uley, Anastasia Uley (16): All Halfies

*Jorgina (25): Werewolf (Hasn't phased)

The pack: Werewolf's

*Lindana: Vampire Mother

* Joe Uley: Werewolf Father

Explanation of *:

So Mickie, Nickie, Ashley, and Anastasia are all quadruplets they are all 16 and they are half vampires half were wolfs including Jessie but he's 19 and since he phased and since he never ever shows his vampire Abilities The werewolf's have decided to let it past them.

Jorgina is the oldest of them all. She is 25. Before Lindana became a vampire she was born. After Lindana became a vampire Joe still said he loved her and some things happened and Jess was born and then later where the Quadruplets. They are like "Miracle babies."

Nickie, Ashley and Anastasia can't phase until Mickie has phased. Lindana knew that if Mickie changed that all vampires would be in danger that's why she took her exept that Joe and the others don't know

***ENJOY MY FIRST TWILIGHT STORY I PROMISE 10 chapters by the end of the month.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Meeting the Pack/Kim's New Imprint

(Mickie's POV)

I woke up again at 7pm like always and looked out the window….and of course it was raining. I don't know how The Cullen's could live like this….oh wait I do. They're vampires and its never sunny here (sometimes). I think it's dumb. I want some sun so I can go out and feel the warmth against my skin and run around and stretch my legs. Ahhh, oh well time for the first day of 11th grade…oh Joy.

(Paul's POV)

I was sleeping peacefully when all of a sudden.

"Ah"! I screamed

"WAKE UP PAUL" Yelled Seth and Embry in my face

"WHAT THE FUCK, its SEVEN IN THE MORNING"! I yelled annoyed

"We know it's just that it's the first day of school and Sam told us to get ready" said Seth

"WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU WAKE ME UP AT SEVEN IN THE MORNING TO TELL ME TO GO TO SCHOOL! I DID THAT LAST YEAR WHY WOULD I GO AGAIN"!

"You know why and another reason is because it's your last year and you need to graduate" Embry said

"Whatever" I said grumpy.

Embry and Seth stood there.

"GET OUT! I AM CHANGING HERE"

"Oh sorry" They said

'_I can't believe I have to go through this bullshit again….well the good thing that comes out of this is I get a lot of girls this year…my record of sleeping with girls is 960 right now…amazing right?'_

(Mickie's POV)

"Ah, good morning bloodsuckers" I said to my wonderful vampire family

"Good Morning _DOG"_ Rosalie Replied

"Rosalie chill she's a teen she has to do this, it's her job" Emmett said to me with a smirk

"Shut up" I said as I grabbed my lunch and headed for the door. When I stepped out I was happy. The rain had finally stopped.

"What up Mickie" I heard a familiar voice say

"Jess what the hell are you doing here"? I asked surprised to see my big brother

"Oh you know checking things"

"What's the real reason" I ask suspiciously

"Well Me and the guys are going to school with you as you might know and I need you to stay away" He said seriously

"No problem…. See ya" I said running to ride my new motorcycle.

"Nice Bike and …. Embry says hi" Jess said.

I blushed at the thought of Embry. Me and him used to date even though we knew we were different but somehow we were able to hide it from everyone but when he phased things changed and well me and Embry…Let's say were just friends.

"Bye sis" My brother said breaking my thoughts.

"Bye" I said

(Paul's POV)

When we finally arrived to school I was greeted by a lot of girls.

"Hey Paul, I've missed you so much…I can't wait for another "Study session ". Meli said

"Aww me first" Said another

"We'll have more fun" Said another

"Okay Ladies lets back away from the Paulster because right now we need to take care of things so excuse us" I heard Jacob say

"Aww, Bye Paul" The girls said and blew kisses. Yeah this was going to be the best year ever.

(Mickie's POV)

I arrived to school and was greeted by my best friend Kim.

"What up sister friend" She said all excited and happy

"Nothing… lol why are you so happy" I asked

"Well, I just saw Embry and he looked _**HOT" **_she said. I kind of got a little annoyed and yet I didn't.

When Kim saw that I didn't answer she said "Sorry I forgot you used to date, I'll back off if you still want him" she said

"Ah, this is why you're the best Kimmy but no thanks if you want him he's all you-"I was stopped as I saw a group of boys. Jacob Black, Embry, Paul La_**hot**_e (as some girls call him), Sam Uley (big bro), Jared, Quill and etc.

I saw Jared looking hard at I THINK HE !

"Wait here" I told Kim

"Ok" she said confused

I walked towards them thank god it was just Jacob, Jared, and Embry also Sam and Seth since Sam was dropping them off.

"Hey Mickie" Embry said

"Hi" I said as I pushed Jared

"What's your problem" He said and Jacob and Sam were close now.

"DID YOU IMPRINT ON KIM?" I asked pissed off

"Uh-"He said

"Answer Mickie's question Jared. Did you imprint on her friend" Sam said

"Uh-Yes" he said finally

".." I said and I through myself at him but Embry had to hold me back

"Easy there" Embry said

"DON'T YOU FUCKING TELL ME TO TAKE IT EASY" I yelled

"Mickie"? I heard a small voice say

"Tash, I told you to wait for same" Jacob said

"Hey Tash" I said

"You know her" Sam asked Tash

"Yeah… sort of" She said

"Well if you go near Kim I will fucking kill you myself… I'm not afraid to and I really don't care if you threaten me to ok" I said into Jared's face.

Before anyone could answer I stomped away with Kim at my heels.

"What was that about?" I heard another voice say

"You don't want to know" Jared said with nervousness in his voice.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2- Why would I do that?

(Paul's Pov)

As I walked entered Sam's house it spelled delicious.

"How was school" Emily asked

"Well it was so-so, I got a lot of "Study Sessions" with girls" I said air quoting study sessions

"Oh wow Paul" Emily said with a Chuckle

"What about you Jared"? Emily asked him

"Well he imprinted on Jess' uptight bitchy sister's best friend Kim" I replied for him

"Shut the fuck up" Jared said with an annoyed look

"Aww Kimmy is a very nice girl, now I don't know about Sam's Sister" Emily said

I choked and said "wha? Mickie's Sam Sister I thought she was Jess' sister" I said

"Well how do you think Jess' phased dumb nut he's Sam's brother to" She said laughing

"Oh, Well I'm starving" I said grabbing one of Emily's Sandwiches

Emily smacked my hand.

"Ah, no we have a visitor today" she said

"Who"? We all asked except for Sam and Jess

"Mickie" She said

"WHAT!" We all yelled except for Jess and Sam...Of course.

(Mickie's POV)

"Hey Bitch" I said to Rosalie as I entered the house

Emmett started cracking up

"SHUT UP EMMETT" Rosalie yelled annoyed and now it was my turn to laugh

"Hey Mom" I said to Lindana as I walked into the kitchen

"Hey sweetie how was school" she asked

"Good but I have to tell u something that might not make you happy" I said

"What"? She asked

"Sam asked me to eat dinner at his house to get to know the family because Jared imprinted on Kim and I don't trust him and I want to get to know the rest of the family too." I said really fast

"Okay" She said calmly

"Ok? So you're not mad"? I asked

"Why would I be? I think it's great that you meet the other people in the other part of your life" She said

"Thanks mom" I said walking out to the living room where Alice and Rosalie and Emmett and Jasper stared at me.

"So your gonna go see the rest of the…um your other half"? Alice asked trying to be polite

"Yes is that a problem? I mean I don't see you complaining about _**Bella"**_ I said with distaste in my mouth.

"Listen little girl if you ever talk to anyone of us like that again I'll-"Rosalie got cut off

"Chill Rosalie, She's 16 she has to act rebellious and it's not like she meant to answer like that it's just that she's nervous about meeting her other half and she has a point we shouldn't complain if we have Bella in the family" Emmett said and Rosalie Calmed down.

"Alice would you like to help get Mickie Ready"? Jasper asked as if he had read my mind.

"I would love to" She said and me and her headed upstairs.

(Paul's POV)

"No way, Never" I said furious right now.

"She has to meet her other half" Sam said

"SO WHAT! SHE'S PART LEECH AND WE HAVE TO PROTECT THIS LAND FROM FUCKING BLOODSUCKERS LIKE HER" I yelled

"PAUL ENOUGH! I WILL NOT HAVE YOU INSULT MICKIE LIKE THAT" Sam Yelled Pissed off right now.

"You know what fine I don't give a shit, do what you want but if you think that for a second I will respect her you're all wrong" I said heading outside to calm down.

"Paul"? I heard a small voice say

"Yeah"? I said looking at my little sister's face.

"Pwease undorstan Jez and Sem they tryin to protet they shishter and I kno you do tat fo me to" She said looking at me with big fat brown eyes.

"Alright, I'll do it for you Katie" I said while hugging my little sister

(Mickie's POV)

"Jeez Alice thanks a bunch" I said very grateful. She made me look stylish yet very blended for a dinner with Werewolf's.

I'm wearing some shorts, some sneakers and a Tank top.

"Yeah, well this might not be my thing but I do know how to make you look good" She said laughing

I jumped on my Motorcycle and headed straight for Sam's house. When I got there I smelled the most Delicious food ever. I jumped off of my motorcycle and went towards the front door. I knocked.

"COME IN" I heard a very familiar woman say

I came in and when Jared, Jacob, Embry, Sam, Seth and Jess saw me they jumped up.

"Hey" they all said sort of awkwardly

"Well if it isn't Mickie" I heard Leah said

"Well if it isn't Leah" I said laughing.

"Hello Mickie" I heard another woman say

"Uh hi" I said not knowing who she was.

"This is Emily… Sam's imprint and Fiancé" Leah said tightly

"Oh" I said. I mean I didn't hate Emily since I didn't know her that well but I hated to see Leah Sad. I mean I knew Leah Longer so it really wasn't that hard to pick a side.

I heard a door open in the back.

"Hey Sam" Emily said as Sam cam and kissed her

"Get a room" I said. To my surprise a lot of the guys laughed.

"Ha, Hey Mickie, oh yeah, Paul this is Mickie my sister" Sam said to a Guy I assumed was Paul.

When I looked to see him me and him locked eyes and it was as if the earth stood still, like we were the only two people left on earth.

"NO WAY" Embry said angrily

"What?" I asked

"PAUL IMPRINTED ON YOU" Embry yelled

"WHAT"! Me and everyone else yelled and turned to see that Paul hadn't taken his eyes off of me.

"Embry call down" Sam said

"Paul get out "Jess said pushing him towards the door where I could see Paul and Embry phase and fight. I heard howling and decided to stay put inside.

(Paul's Pov)

"-This is Mickie" I heard Sam said. I turned to look at her and what I saw amazed me. I saw a beautiful no sorry _**Sexy **_creature in front of me and I couldn't believe that this was the Leech that Sam was talking about.

"NO WAY" I heard Embry yell but I still didn't take my eyes off of her.

"What"? She asked taking her eyes off of me to look at Embry

"PAUL IMPRINTED ON YOU" he yelled. Whoa. Was that true? Yeah probably.

"Embry call down" Sam said as Jess pushed me out the door and me and Embry phased and started fighting.

(Mickie's POV)

"I have to go" I said

"Wait"! Someone yelled


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3 – Confused.

(Mickie's POV)

"WAIT"! Someone yelled

I turned around and to my surprise I saw Embry. He was hurt and angry. I looked at him and I saw his eyes. His sweet eyes that I have missed for a long time. I saw his body. There were scratches and blood all over.

"Oh My God, Are you alright"? Asked Leah with a worried face.

"Embry I-I" I walked towards him and he walked towards me. We faced each other and our faces were only inches away.

"Are you okay? Did-did Paul do this"? I asked with worry all over my face.

"I- don't worry about it" He said with anger in his voice.

"DID PAUL DO THIS OR NOT? JUST TELL ME DAMNIT"! I yelled and Embry jumped a little bit the force and demand in my voice.

"Yeah, he did" He said looking down.

"Look at me" I said

He looked at me and I missed him so much. I missed the way we would hold hands and go places. How he would pick me up or carry me when I was tired. I missed his sweet lips on mine. I missed all his compliments but, now that Paul imprinted on me I don't think I can ever get that back.

"I missed you" Embry finally said.

"Me too" I said softly.

"ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY" Sam yelled at Paul as they came in.

"Me? Embry's the one that attacked me" Paul said

"Yeah but he didn't actually hurt you at all look at that blood"! Sam yelled pointing to Embry.

"Well it's not my fault he's still in Love Struck Land With that Leech" Paul said directing to me.

"Oh so now I'm a leech because about 15 minutes ago I'm pretty sure you fucking imprinted on me" I snapped.

"I-I" Paul started.

"I have to go" I said turning my attention to Embry.

"Do you have feelings for Embry or something"? Jess asked out of nowhere.

Embry looked at me. He was hurting but not by the scratches. I knew I wasn't his imprint but I knew he was hurting because he loves me and he's sorry that he hurt me.

"I-I don't like Embry" I said looking at everybody in the room and I saw Embry's sad eyes.

"I Love him" I finished.

"WHAT"! They all yelled including Paul.

"I love him he was my boyfriend before he phased but he knew since I was part vampire you wouldn't have accepted me so we ended it". I said with sad eyes and I could feel the tears starting.

"We would have accepted it" Emily said. I was starting to accept her as well.

"Thanks, I really have to go" I said and I started to walk out.

"Wait" I heard a small voice say.

"Katie go back to sleep" Paul said firmly but gently.

"I want to talk to her" She said as she held my hand and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Uh okay" I said confused as to why a tiny child was taking me outside.

"Sit" she said as we reached the steps. I sat. She sounded like…Paul. Of course this must be his little sister.

"You must be Katherine Lahote" I said

"Yes I am" she said.

"What do you want to talk about" I asked looking at this quite remarkable child.

" I wan talk bout my broder" she said

"Okay…shoot" I said

" I know wa impinting is an I kno you wuv emby but u hav to undostan Paul can't help it if he impints it's jus wat they do an I know emby wuvs you even if you not he impint but at least twy to get long wit Paul cuz even if he don't sho sign of effections fo you he still gets mad if someone toush you" She said.

I looked at her with amazement. This little child, Pauls sister, was telling me about imprinting. I know I love Embry and he loves me but this little girl knows what's she's talking about. Me and Her know that even if me and Paul hate each other he imprinted on me so were are bound to feel something for each other… and it's highly possible we can get jealous if someone gets to close.

"I-Uh you very a very smart and remarkable child you know that" I said

"I know" Katie said

"You wanna go back inside" I asked

"I think it time fo you and Paul to talk evithin out, you wait here and I go git him" Katie said as she hurried inside.

I sat there waiting. I didn't know what to do. I was so confused with everything.

"You called" I heard Paul and I swear I knew he was smirking.

"I'll say sure so I won't look like an idiot so sure" I said.

"Ah, my sister said you need to talk to me" He said sitting next to me.

"That isn't entirely true but I do want to know why you imprinted on me" I said looking right at him. He turned his head slowly toward s me and he smiled at me and I could've sworn he blushed but I could'nt tell because it had gotten dark.

"It's not like I could help it but you do know what imprinting means right"? He asked

"Of course I do, but why me"? I asked

"Well I can't control it and it's also because well you might be good for me, you can make me change" He said looking at me seriously.

"Oh" I said

"And you got a nice ass to" He said with a smirk

"Perv" I yelled playfully at him and "Punched" his shoulder

"Hey, I can't help it if my imprint is sexy" He said smirking

"Shut up this is so typical of you Paul" I said

"You think I don't know that" He said

"Well I'm going back inside" I said

"Wait, your actually going back inside to the scene of the crime" He said

"Yes "I laughed

"And I thought you hated us leeches" I said putting air quotes on leeches.

"Well, I can't really ignore you can I" He said with a smirk

"Maybe, but I can try to resist the imprint" I said walking in to the house.

"Wow, it's amazing Paul didn't scare you off especially since he was shagging Elizabeth-" Seth started but Paul Cut him off.

"SHUT UP SETH I WASN'T SHAGGING ANYONE" Paul yelled blushing.

'Tippin on my Dick Tipp Tippin on my Dick' My phone was ringing and everyone laughed.

"Oh wow Mickie you have that as your rington and you don't even have a Dick" Jared said laughing hard.

"Shut up" I snarled and my face was burning so that made everyone laugh harder.

"Oh yeah, you and Paul are made for each other that's his favorite song" Leah said laughing her head off.

"Whatever- Hello"? I said answering my phone.

"Mickie are you okay? I saw blood everywhere I'm not sure if it was you but Edward and Bella should be there soo-" Alice got cut off

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE" Yelled Jacob as Edward and Bella came in.

"I'm fine and there here bye" I told Alice as I hung up.

"Jake calm down" Bella said and Jacob calmed down slightly

"We thought you were dead" Edward said

"Yeah right like these Pups could hurt me" I said smirking

"Shut up" said Sam ruffling my hair

"Hey Sam,Emily,Everyone" Bella said

"Hey" They all chorused back.

"What did happen if your not hurt"

"Well you see Paul imprinted on me and since Embry and me had feelings for each other Embry got pissed and phased and attacked Paul but instead Paul injured Embry and Left a bunch of cuts and then me and Embry talked and said we loved each other but Paul's little sister Katie took me outside to talk and she is such a remarkable child and then she got paul out here and we started talking and honestly it was a nice talk and we talked about imprinting and stuff and he said he like my um ass and then we went inside and then Alice yelled all freaked out and stuff and then Jacob over here interrupts to yell at you and then yeah I start explaining everything to you" I say really fast.

"Woah, so Paul imprinted on you? And you and Embry dated? So how is this whole imprinting thing I mean Jake explained half of it to me" Bella said

"Well if I want a friend Paul will be that and If I want a brother he'll be that too and if I want a boyfriend he shall also be that so technically whatever I want him to be he'll do it and well…I'm resisting the imprint" I say

"WHAT"! Everybody but Edward and Bella and Paul say.

"Well I still like Embry and-" I said

"Really, after all I've put you through"? Embry asked

"Yeah even after all that" I said smiling

Embry walked up to be and Hugged me I hugged him to. S

"Aww" Emily and Katie said and then I heard a growl. So maybe the imprinting was working. I saw Paul getting angry and shaking. Embry let go of me.

"sorry" he said and walked away

"Paul calm down, we don't need another scene like the last one" Sam said

Paul shot Embry a death glare and walked out angrily.

"Should I-"? I started but Sam cut me off

"I think you should" He said.

"I walked out the door and followed Paul… I could hear everyone talking now so it would be easy to talk to Paul alone.

"Paul" I yelled after him

"WHAT" He yelled at me

"I-I I'm sorry but why are you acting like this"? I asked

"I told you, even if you resist the imprint you still have that jealousy in you and when something happens that you don't like it's like-like when hell breaks loose and even if you resist the imprint and I do too I still get jealous because no one but me is allowed to get close to you, I don't care if you love Embry you are my imprint" Paul said now grabbing my arms and staring at me.

"Wow you really are jealous" I said

"Well I don't want to be"! Paul yelled "I don't want to have an imprint, I want to be free to go pick a girl and fuck her if I feel like it without her being chosen for me".

"It's not my fault Paul! It's not like I asked for this either, if you don't want to be here then go back to shagging you Elizabeth, what happened to the Paul I was talking to on the porch? The one that said he didn't care if I hugged or loved Embry"! I yelled at him

"I don't know, but I won't stick around to find out" He said and with that he phased and ran off into the woods to who knows where. Just stared and I'm really confused about this whole imprinting thing but there is one thing that I think that I know for sure. When you imprint you have to be faithful to your imprint. I don't know why but something keeps bugging me. My mind just won't leave me alone. It's like it's trying to tell me about what Paul is doing. I don't know why but I was getting mad. I was getting pissed off but most importantly I was getting Jealous. I might love Embry but it's true you get Jealous when something you don't like happens.

"Paul what did you do"? I asked the darkness. I could feel the jealousy fill up in me. I felt hurt and I knew Paul was being unfaithful. I knew Paul went off with a girl and he did it for sex.

"Why'd you choose me paul? If your going to be unfaithful don't do it with me" I said to the darkness as a tear ran down my cheek. My heart hurt and I cried because everything was confusing. I knew I had to choose between Embry and Paul and it was no competition, Paul would win because he imprinted but I didn't want a guy like him. A lier, a cheater, and an unfaithful imprint to me. /3


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4-SO WHAT!

(Paul's POV)

"ahhh"! Screamed Jeslin as I stuck a third finger inside her. I really wasn't enjoying this but the pleasure was hard to ignore. I felt bad for being an unfaithful imprint but it is a typical thing that I would do.

"mmmm, you ready"? I asked her

"Uh huh" she moaned as I thrusted myself inside of her. When I did this I felt a pang of guilt. I couldn't deny that I was feeling like the worst human alive! I had this feeling that Mickie knew what I was doing and before I knew it Jeslin talked.

"Why'd you stop"? She asked giving me a whiny sad look.

"Uh uh shouldn't be here, I have to go" I said as I slipped out of her and put my clothes on.

"B-b-but Paul why"? She asked getting upset.

"Because you're not the girl that I have to be with right now and the thing is that I am being unfaithful to the girl that I should be with". I said surprised by my own words.

"So? That's never stopped you before. Who's this new girl in your life anyway?" She asked with a sneer

"Well I want to change ok… and it's Mickie" I said getting angry

"_**Mickie**_? That bitch? Really? Are you out of your fucking mind? I bet she had the best sex ever with you and your begging for more right"? She said with a big smirk.

"ENOUGH, I HAVEN'T FUCKED HER AND I DON'T PLAN ON DOING SO UNTIL SHE WANTS TO OK! I have to go". I said pissed as I walked out of her room.

"If you haven't fucked her why go after her"? That was the last thing I heard Jeslin say. I got onto my car and drove back to Sam's place hoping Mickie didn't know anything but deep down In my heart I knew she knew.

(Mickie's POV)

"Are you sure? I mean I wouldn't be surprised it is _**Paul **_were talking about here" Leah said

"I'm positive I-I-I just have this weird sensation and I'm getting very mad without him being here and I don't want to feel this way" I say

"WAIT A SEC! WERE IS PAUL"! Sam yelled obviously pissed.

"Out fucking-sorry _**shagging **_another girl what was her name ah yes Jeslin" Seth said

"WHOA WHOA WHOA JESLIN! NOW I AM PISSED!" I yelled walking out the door and guess what My Mother and dear old father were out there.

"WE NEED TO TALK" THEY BOTH YELLED

So after I explained them the whole story my father (don't know how) but he convinced my mother to let me stay with the Werewolfs also called Sam and Emily's Place.

"Ha no" I said

"It's for your own good if Paul doesn't see you he'll get devastated".

"I could care less what Paul feels ok? He is an Unfaithful Son of a bitch who when he finds a chance goes and fucks an available or unavailable girl"! I yelled.

"Where is he" Sam, Jess and Joe (my dad) yelled at the same time.

"I ALREADY TOLD YOU HE'S OUT FUCKING SOME BITCH"! I nearly cried but I was stronger then that and I wasn't going to show Paul that I had a tad bit feelings for him.

Well my mother made me stay and blah everything else isn't important/ she left.

"You okay"? Asked Emily

"HOW THE FUCK DO YOU ASK ME IF I'M OKAY WHEN YOUR FUCKING IMPRINT IS BEING AN UNFAITHFUL BASTARD AND GOES FUCKING SOME OTHER GIRL HUH? CUZ YOU KNOW I'M SO HAPPY ABOUT THAT RIGHT" I yelled.

"SIS CHILL IT WAS JUST A QUESTION AND YOUR LUCKY SHE'S EVEN LETTING YOU STAY HERE"! My brother yelled at me (Jess)

"WELL I DON'T WANT TO FUCKING STAY HERE DAMNIT"! I yelled as I stomped out the room and I bumped right into someone. Paul.

"You okay"? He asked me

"HOW THE FUCK DO YOU ASK ME IF I'M OKAY WHEN I KNOW YOU WENT TO FUCK ANOTHER WOMAN OR GIRL OR WHATEVER! NO I AM NOT OKAY! I DON'T WANT TO BE HERE AND I DON'T WANT TO BE YOUR FUCKING IMPRINT"! I yelled right in his face.

Everyone was already outside looking with a sad unpleased face.

Paul started shaking. He was getting as a red as red could get.

"Mickie, RUN" Yelled Embry. Great I caused 2 fights in one night.

I started running towards the woods and I turned around just in time to see Embry and Paul phase and Paul heading straight towards me. Embry was right at his tail to.

I tripped and when I thought Paul was going to attack me other big wolves jumped on him tackling him to floor. One of the wolfs came next to me and I knew it was Embry but then I saw a big wolf which was Paul attack him and sent him flying. I froze he was staring at me.

'_Mickie run' I heard a voice say in my mind_

'_Sam stay out of this' Paul yelled_

'_RUN' I think Embry said_

I started running with all my guts and I felt a big wolf or furry thing fall on me. I turned and we were nose to nose.

'_I just want to talk' It said in my thoughts_

"Paul"? I asked it

'_Yeah, it's me' _He calmed down and phased back to his normal self. He took his hand out so I could grab it so he could help me. I took it.

"I'm sorry for the scare" He said

"Don't ever sc-scare me like that, I felt like I w-was g-going to d-die!" I said bursting into tears and clinging myself him.

"I'm sorry" He whispered.

"Don't you sorry me! You were unfaithful and just because I told you the truth you go and attack me" I say

"I'm sorry it's not my fault. I can't control my temper. I know what you said was right and I'm sorry for hurting you ok but- but I want you to stop resisting the imprint" He said

"Why? So you can get in bed with me and when your done you can go and fu-" I got cut off by some soft lips. Paul must have gotten bored. He kissed me slowly and full of passion. It was nothing like the kiss me and Embry had. I felt something try to push my mouth open and guessed what Paul wanted so I opened my mouth and let him in. We both fought with our tongues to see who would win. Paul won and he started exploring anything he could in my mouth.

I heard Paul moan and then he growled and he pulled away from me and stared behind him. Behind him was the rest of the Pack.

"That's such a great way to show how much you love me huh"? Embry said as he started walking away.

"Embry! I-I-" I started

"We'll talk to him" Sam said

I just fell to the ground knees to my chest and my hands covering my face. I started crying. I felt someone wrap their arms around me.

"shhh. Don't cry" he said sweetly

"Why not? I love Embry but I have a strong connection I can't ignore with you." I said as I got closer to him and cuddled him because he was so warm.

"Mickie can we start over"? Paul asked and I looked into his eyes. I knew Paul was bound to be unfaithful to me again because he was a Man Whore but when I looked into his eyes I melted.

I didn't answer him. I looked at him. We were both sitting on the ground so I got up and sat in front of him wrapping my legs around him with my arms around his neck. I pushed my lips onto his. He looked a bit surprised and I felt he wasn't kissing back but a few seconds later he kissed back.

"mmm is that a yes"? He asked

"Shut up and I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that, you know us girls we change emotions every month" I said with a blush.

" Every month? Oh! Your on your um…. Monthly"? He asked getting red himself

"Yeah it's called a Period" I said laughing.

"Okay. I honestly don't care, maybe we should head home, Want a lift"? He asked

"Seriously, you want me to get on your back"? I asked

"Yeah, Unless you want to walk" He said

"Nope I'm fine on your back" I said laughing

"I thought so" He said. Honestly I fell asleep through everything.

I suddenly woke up with a start. It was 1:45 am and I did the stupidest thing. I left. I packed my bags and I slowly climbed out the window. I started to run and run until I reached mom's place. Thank goodness they weren't home. I still think it's strange to go hunting at this hour. I got inside and saw Emmett.

"What are you doing here"? He asked with a worried voice.

"I-I can't take it"! I said as I ran to him and hugged him.

"Want to talk about it we have 2-3 hours" He said

"Yeah" I said.

I told him how even when Paul was carrying me and I was asleep I could hear everything Embry , Sam, Jess, Paul and etc… were saying.

'_**your lucky I can't hurt you' Embry said**_

'_**Why? You honestly think she's gonna go with a fucking bastard who he thinks is her Romeo when she has a Prince Charming already' Paul said.**_

'_**I am going to murder you! You never should have been her imprint and I NEVER SHOULD HAVE LEFT HER! I love her and you took her away Paul, I am going to win her back' Embry yelled.**_

'_**Don't say that, you know you have to go with your imprint and when you imprint you and Mickie have to go your separate ways' Jacob said**_

'_**Listen, If any of you ever hurt Mickie I will personally kill you myself. She is not a toy you can play with I know what it's like to be loved then cheated on and then find that the man you Loved is of with some- other girl about to get married. It hurts more then when you phase. I need you all including me to protect Mickie but mostly You Paul, She's your imprint and if you're the one that causes her pains you'll feel them 10 times worse' Leah said**_

'_**What makes you think I would hurt her' Paul asked**_

'_**You already did! She might have kissed you but it was because of her mixed emotions. All imprints get it. But everyone here knows that deep down you hurt her really badly. You were an unfaith ful imprint and I don't think Mickie could ever forget what you did. You know what she told me? She told me she felt something when you weren't here. She felt jealousy and could feel something wasn't right'. Leah said.**_

_**Everyone was quiet, then everything went quiet and I couldn't hear anything anymore.**_

"I need the motorcycle" I said to Emmett

"You Planning on seeing Cousin Liza" He asked

"I plan on staying with her for a while" I said

"did you tell her"? He asked

"No duh! I got everything ready but please please please keep this a secret Emmett" I begged

"Eh, you live young once go ahead and live life. Your secrets safe with me. When you coming back"? he asked

"Next week" I said

"Kool" he said.

I got my motorcycle and started it. I stared up at the moon and thought how miserable Paul has made me since I've met him and how I don't want to cause problems anymore. I rode for miles and miles until I reached Matador's Ville. I searched for a certain greenish house. When I found it I knocked on the door and Liza only 24 opened the door.

"MICKIE! OMG! IT'S SO GOOD TO SEE YOU! Come on in" She said all happy

"I like your place" I said being sincere

"Thanks, we are going to have fun these next seven days! You'll forget all your troubles"! She said

"Ha, I hopes so" I said glumly


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5- A week without Mickie (more like 2 days)

(Paul's POV)

I woke up when I heard yelling so I decided to go to the kitchen. I slept in one of the spare rooms at Sam's place last night because I was to lazy to go home.

"Can you guys SHUT UP! It's 7:00am we all need our sleep" I said grumpy.

"OH YEAH WELL HOW WOULD YOU FEEL IF MICKIE WAS MISSING"! Yelled Emily at my face.

"WHOA! YOU SEE WHAT YOU DO EMBRY! MY IMPRINT IS GONE"! I YELLED!

"ME? WTF! IT'S YOUR FAULT! IF YOU HADN'T SCARED HER SHE WOULDN'T OF RUN AWAY"! he screamed back

"Calm down, calm down" Jess said

"CALM DOWN! MICKIE IS MISS-"Embry said but got cut off.

"We know where she is, we tracked her scent to the Cullen's house and we MADE Emmett tell us" Jess explained.

"AND"? Me and Embry asked

"I called Mickie and she said she'll be back in a week" Sam said

"A WEEK? A FUCKING WEEK? DO YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENES WHEN WE WEREWOLFS DON'T SEE THEIR IMPRINTS? WE FREAK OUT AND WE JUST CAN'T LIVE WITH OUT THEM! GET HER BACK! I yelled.

"Call her jeez" Leah said handing me the phone. She had already dialed so I waited and in the 3 beep she responded

"_Hello" I heard a faint tired voice say_

"WERE THE FUCK ARE YOU" I Yelled

"_See this is exactly why I left, I can't handle all of your bullshit, I need some time off….also if Jess hurt Emmett I am going to murder him" she said_

"HA"! Embry yelled loud enough for the world to hear. Dickhead.

"_If that was Embry tell him I left because of all of you. I can't handle this bullshit right now. I am in love with Embry but- I guess I have feelings for you to Paul" She said_

She was on speaker so everyone was silent and then

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU YOU DOUCHE BAG"! Embry yelled pushing me out the door.

(Mickie's Pov)

"_I AM GOING TO KILL YOU YOU DOUCHE BAG"! _I could hear Embry yelled then a heard a huge thud and growling

"Hello"? I yelled into the phone more yelling

"_**YOU FUCKING BASTARD SHE'S MINE! AND BECAUSE OF ALL YOU SHE GOT THE BIGGEST MAN WHORE IN ALL OF FORKS AND LA PUSH! I heard Embry yell**_

"_**OUR FAULT HOW"? Jess asked. I could barely hear him.**_

"_**I FUCKING PHASED AND- DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH PAIN I WENT THRU TELLING HER IT'S OVER! AND NOW I HAVE TO WATCH HER AND THE MAN WHORE TOGETHER! NEVER!" Embry yelled**_

"_**NEVER SAY NEVER" Yelled Kim. Lol kim**_

"WOULD SOMEBODY ANSWER THE FUCKING PHONE"! I yelled so loud that I heard everything silent on the other side

"Damn now I know why you came, those boys must really love you" Said my cousin

"Hell, NO its jealousy! I mean…. I don't know what to do"!

"You should go back"

"I should? I will"

"**Hey, Are you still on"? I heard Kim ask**

"yeah, Tell them I'll be home soon"

"**YES"! I heard the boys yell and Kim**

"Fucking Bastards" I said as I hung up.

"Well I gotta go back im so sorry but thanks for letting me stay here, bye" I said as I hugged my cousin and drove off.

When I reached the Cullen house I was greeted by Emmett.

"I am so sorry. They all got on me and I had to tell them because Rosalie told them you ran off with some dude so I had to tell them the truth" Emmett said

"Shut up and hug me stupid" I said hugging Emmett and then is hit me. Rosalie told on me! That little Cunt Bag bitch!

"Whoa, did you say Rosalie told? That bitch" I said pushing Emmett away and opening the Cullen door with such force. The Cullen's where already there and they stared at me but I stared at Rosalie and since I'm part vampire I used my speed and I fucking tackled her to the ground.

"THE FUCK! YOU DOG!" When she said the I slapped her across the face but before I could do anything Edward grabbed me!

"Let go! I'm going to show this Bitch not to mess with me or my plans"! I yelled trying to grab Rosalie as she hid behind Emmett

"CHILL OUT"! Rosalie said

"WHY! YOU TOLD THOSE WEREWOLFS THAT I RAN IFF WITH SOME DUDE! I JUST WANTED TO BE LEFT ALONE BECAUSE OF ALL THE DRAMA THAT OUR FAMILIES ARE CAUSING BECAUSE OF THE STUPID IMPRINT"! I said.

"Mickie-" Edward started

"NO, I'm going home, to my Imprinter and don't try to stop me" I said as I walked out the door and started walking towards Sam's house. I was 20 feet away and yet the boys saw me.

"IT'S MICKIE" Seth yelled and Everyone came rushing forward, even .

"WE MISSED YOU" and then Embry hugged me.

"HOW DARE YOU TOUCH HER"! Paul screamed and he started shaking.

That's just great. All I needed was another fight with these dumb dogs. I knew Sam wasn't going to do anything because he's just stupid like that and other guys and girl were just afraid to get in the way because we all know there was going to be blood involved.

Since I am the imprintee of the imprinter I thought of a way to calm him down, it was risk taking because Paul was about to phase but I didn't want my welcoming home to a fight to the death. If I wanted a fight to the death I would have killed Rosalie.

Anyway, what I did was uncalled for.

I walked up to Paul and stopped shaking and he looked confused. Then I grabbed his face and slammed him lips onto mine. They were warm and soft and I felt him deepen the Kiss. He slid his tongue inside and explored and then I pulled away and stared at his big brown eyes.

"You seriously need to learn to call down Paul, I'm not going to calm you down like this every time you know" I told him with a smirk.

"I know" he said with a smirk.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6- I… I love you

(Paul's pov)

I woke up and felt someone next to me. I saw a girl snuggled on my chest and figured out who it was. It was my girl. Mickie.

She looked up at me. _'so much for being asleep'_ I thought.

"Hey" She said

"Hey" I said touching her cheeks.

"Quit it" She said sounding tired and giggled a little.

"I don't want to" I said and pinched her cheeks.

"Ugh" she said and before I knew it she was ontop of me.

"How bout we do something else"? She asked.

"Like what"? I asked smirking.

Before I knew it she was kissing my neck and then sucking on it.

"Don't stop" I told her as she stared into my eyes.

"I love you Paul" She said.

"You l-love me"? I asked

"Yeah, you really are meant for me" she said and kissed me softly on my lips.

"What about Embry" I asked

"Embry will find his girl but this experience has shown me that you're the one"

"I- I l-l-love you too" I said and before I knew it Mickie and I were doing things I couldn't have imagined doing with anyone as perfect as her.

_END_


End file.
